The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1
'''The Gifts of the 2 Night Furies Part 1 '''is the first episode of season 3 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summary After the defeat of Ernie, the equines and dragons return to their normal lives. Then one day when Toothless and Nightstar go missing. Yuna finds out them in a cave underneath Canterlot but finds they have eggs! Meaning that the Night Fury population is returning. But then when Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon learn of this they plan to destroy the eggs so the Night Fury population won't grow. Now the equines and vikings must protect the eggs but keep them warm at the same time so they can hatch! Plot Where's Nightstar and Toothless? One day, Yuna wakes up to find Nightstar missing. Even Hiccup finds Toothless missing. And the 2 then rally everyone else and they start to search for them, they search in mountains. Then Yuna looks inside a cave and finds a trail of fish bones and scales. She then follows the trail. Finding the eggs As she follows the trail, she then starts to hear a low growling. And when she turns a corner, she finds Toothless. And then following Toothless, she then finds Nightstar resting on a pile of gemstones. And she also sees something underneath her belly. Nightstar then gets up and underneath her are eggs! And Yuna counts them and finds that there are 7 eggs! Yuna then quickly races to find the others. When she brings them into the cave, they see the eggs. Hiccup is amazed and the 2 smile at their owners. But unknown to them, someone else was watching them. Next morning/Chrysalis learns of the news Soon, it was morning. And in the Changling castle, Chrysalis informs her changelings that she made a discovery. She find out that Toothless and Nightstar have eggs. Princess Chaos says they should smash them, but Discalis says they should fry them and they start to argue till Discord head butts them to shut up. Chrysalis states that they must destroy the eggs, because if there are more Night Furies, then it would mean trouble for them. So they decided to steal the eggs. Nightmare Moon learns of the eggs But later, Nightmare Moon gets informed about the eggs by one of the guards. Nightmare Moon realizes that this is a problem, since 2 Night Furies alone can out best her, but with 9 of them, she wouldn't stand a chance. So she decided to destroy the eggs as well. She then tells her guards to find them. Back at the Night Fury nest/The thieves! Back at the Night Fury nest, Yuna and Hiccup are helping Toothless and Nightstar care for the eggs as thieves come in. But when they come close to the eggs, Toothless senses something. Toothless then sees a shadowy figure trying to steal the eggs and he then pounces the thief. Which turns out to be a Changling! Yuna and Hiccup then interrogate the Changling and learn that Chrysalis knows about the eggs, then Nightstar pounces on another figure. Which turned to be a Shadow Bolt! After they interrogate it, they find that Nightmare Moon has also found out about the eggs. Hiccup then goes to tell the others about Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon. The 2 castles Meanwhile, at the 2 castles. Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon learn of Hiccup's warnings to the others about their attempts to get to the eggs. And the 2 kingdoms head for the eggs. Back in the cave, the others are guarding the eggs. And then one of them starts to jiggle, meaning that they are close to hatching. Then the episode ends. Trivia *The Storyline Continues in The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 2 * Scenes *Where's Nightstar and Toothless? *Finding the eggs *Next morning/Chrysalis learns of the news *Nightmare Moon learns of the eggs *Back at the Night Fury nest/The thieves! *The 2 castles Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes